The True Ending of Merlin
by Dragon Girl Rowan
Summary: One of the many ways Merlin could have ended better. if you we're unhappy with the last episode of Merlin, please read and review this! A whole new chapter in the Merlin story, lets take this journey together.
1. The Dragons Sacrifice

Gone

Merlin smiled weakly and opened his mouth to say something in return when Arthur's eyes slid shut. Confusion spread across his face and he shook the king, confusion turning to worry, horror and then deep, crushing sadness. Merlin closed his own eyes and pressed his forehead to his best friends.

'Don't leave me Arthur... You can't leave us all behind...'

Tears burned his eyes when there was no reply, and he raised his head to the sky, his arms still wrapped around the lifeless body of his friend, and screamed, hot tears trailing down his cheeks and landing one. two. three. Onto Arthurs cold face. Birds rose in great clouds from the trees all around, to escape the heart breaking sound. Such sorrow was in the sorcerers heart, the grass around the two shrivelled, life being torn away along with a part of Merlins heart. The scream died faded to desperate sobs and he lay his king onto the now brown and crackling grass. As soon as he removed his hands from Arthur's shoulders, his body seemed to curl in on its self, knees raising to tuck under his chin, arms wrapping around his legs as he cried almost silently.

'It wasn't supposed to end like this...', he wept, voice thick.

'And end it shall not'

Merlins head whipped up and his vision was filled with the great yellow eyes of the ancient dragon.

'I have failed', he cried, 'Arthur is dead, and he will never see Gwen again! The kingdom will fall, and it's my fault..'

The dragon sat down, folding its wings as it observed the desperate scene before it. Arthur lay on the cold earth, face pale, armour dirty, and looking for all the world as I he were asleep. The dragon smiled slightly, a small, sad smile that did not suit it's huge, fearsome mouth. Then he spoke.

'Maybe not, young one'

Merlin looked up, tear stained face void of any hope.

'What do you mean?'

The dragon sighed. Maybe he was going soft? Maybe, in his last moments, his mind had finally gone. He decided that's what he would tell himself, as it was unheard of for a dragon to have a soft spot for anyone, even the greatest sorcerer of all time.

'I can save him, but at a cost'

The young Mages face set in determination.

'Anything. I will pay anything, even my life'

To his surprise, the dragon laughed.

'Do not be foolish, young warlock. Your life is too precious', he said, his powerful voice causing the trees to shake. 'But... My life is near it's end. I can taste the bite of death nearing, and I cannot bring myself to leave this world without something to leave behind'

The dragon shifted, and it's wings rustling, and he preposed his offer.

'I will exchange my life for that of the kings, with my dying strength. Even my spirit, old as it is, will be enough to revive this human. I am happy to give this great sacrifice if...'

'If?', asked Merlin, the tension within him threatening to make his heart burst.

'If you go and find, and protect the young dragon', finished the old being, 'It is young, and is unsure of what it should do now it's only friend is gone. Guid it, help it to become strong. It could be a powerful ally one day'

A familiar grin spread across Merlins face.

'Yes, of course! I swear in my heart. No, my soul!', he said, tears brimming at his eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

'Well then. Let us get started...'

*. *. *

'The King has been gone for too long. We pronounce him... dead'

Heart broken whispers broke out through the court, and at the very back, a woman could be heard sobbing.

'As the only person with right to the throne... We must now follow the queen', declare the messenger, clearly, his voice carrying through the hall and causing everyone to fall silent. Gwen looked up from the throne, the crown placed upon her head. She wore her best dress, red with white lace, but she looked.. Different. Dead inside. Empty.

'ALL HEIL THE QUEE-'

'Wait!', cried a deep voice from the doorway.

The whole world seemed to freeze. Everyone turned, man woman and child, to see two men standing in the doorway of the hall. One of which was-

'ARTHUR!', cried Gwen, tears welling in her eyes, a smile breaking through her mask of sadness like sunlight through the clouds. She tossed the crown aside, picked up her skirts and ran down the steps, through the crowd and leapt into the arms of her grinning husband, who buried his face into her hair and spun her around, laughing.

'I though I had lost you', whispered the queen into his ear, her face wet with tears.

'So had I... But then I realised that I could never leave your side'

Merlin edged over to Gius, who stared at him is awe as people from the court began to cheer.

'So you made it then?', he finally managed to say.

Another grin.

'Not really! I'll tell you the story later', he whispered, turning to watch the joyful reunion of the queen and the kind.

'And after that, I have to find a dragon'

*I hope you like the story! I know it's SUPER short, but its still pretty cool. Tell me if you found any mistakes! It might not be perfect, but writing it after watching the last episode of Merlin Made me feel a lot better. this story is dedicated to friend!*


	2. Welcome to Camelot

*Hey everyone! New chapter. Look out for silly mistakes , but I've put off this chapter so long I felt like I had to do it today. Enjoy*

'Merlin!', came a voice, drifting through the old wooden door.

Merlin groaned and turned over, grasping his pillow and clamping it firmly over his head, blocking out the voice of his mentor. He had stayed up far too late reading up on different places the baby dragon could have flown too, and was now cursing himself for being so foolish.

'Merlin!', came Gaius' voice, much closer now.

Merlin cracked his eye open and jerked back violently, managing to crash to the floor on the other side of the bed as his vision was filled with the weathered, wrinkled face of his teacher.

Gaius straightened, and folded his arms as he watched Merlin emerge from the other side of the bed, a scowl on his face.

'What do you think you're doing?', asked the older, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin groaned and stood up, brushing himself down and rubbing his eyes.

'What do you mean? I WAS sleeping, it's my day off'

Gaius sighed and pinched his brow. Even after all he had been through, the warlock still had the most terrible memory he had ever had the misfortune to witness.

'No, Merlin. Today, Arthur specifically told you that you were to assist him in getting ready for the great speech!'

Merlin froze.

'What great speech?!'

'The speech about welcoming magic into the kingdom!'

Suddenly, the sorcerer was running around the small room as fast as humanly possible, gathering clothes and shoes. Gaius had to quickly make it make to the kitchen to avoid being decapitated by flying objects and limbs. Once safely away from the destruction and chaos, he slumped into his chair, a wry smile on his face.

'I hope he can handle all of this...'

*. *. *

Merlin threw himself through the doors to the royal chambers, gasping for breath and his shirt on the wrong way round.

'Sorry sire, I didn't wake up early enough! I forgot abo-'

Arthur looked up from the desk where he sat calmly. Fully dressed. With breakfast in front of him.

'Ah, Merlin! Glad to see you could finally make it. I got one of the servants to help me get ready when I realised you had slept in'

Merlin groaned and slid to the floor. All that rush for nothing!

'So, are you ready for the great announcement?', asked Arthur, getting up and stuffing the last slice of bread into his mouth.

Said collapsed servant groaned again and struggled to his feet.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to announce magic is welcome in Camelot just after such a terrible war has ended?', he asked, following his king to the door.

'I think this is exactly the right time. We have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again, and if we make peace with sorcerers now, it almost guarantees that none of them will rise against us. I want to welcome those with magic into my kingdom now, so they don't have to live in fear any longer'

Merlin stopped walking and smiled. The prophecy was coming true right before his very eyes. Well... Half of it, as Arthur was still very much alive. He only wished that magic had been welcomed before the mess with Morgana.

'Everything is going to change after this, isn't it?', he said quietly as Arthur made his way out of the door.

Arthur popped his head back inside.

'Of course, and for the better! I just hope the people will accept the new changes...', he muttered, and began to walk down the corridor briskly, Merlin following at almost a jog to keep up.

'Oh and I have two more very important things to tell you before we arrive at the court', he called over his shoulder.

'Oh really? And what are they?'

'Number one', he said sharply, raising one finger and causing his scarlet cloak to billow out, 'Is that I want you to answer questions the people might have about magic after my part'

'WHAT?! You never said anything abo-'

'Number TWO!', he exclaimed loudly, drowning out Merlins crys of protest, 'You have your shirt on back to front'.

Merlin looked down and hissed in frustration, yanking his arms back into his shirt and awkwardly rustling around until it was the right way around again.

'I thought that after you found out I was a sorcerer you would treat me with more respect!', he cried.

Arthur snorted and turned around fully to face his friend.

'But you told me yourself; You're still the same person you always were, so I'm going to treat you the same. Like a dollop head', he replied with a grin, ruffling Merlins hair and setting off just as quickly as before. Merlin stood, jaw almost brushing the floor, until he came to his senses and ran after him.

'I am NOT a dollop head! And what about the two days off you promised me?!'

'Two days off? I remember no such thing! I say Merlin, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should go and see Gaius?'

'I AM A PHYSICIAN!'

'Now now, you mustn't raise your voice to the king!'

'I swear, some times you are the most insufferable little...'

'And so I have decided to welcome sorcerers into the kingdom'

The previously quiet court erupted into chaos. Everyone at once seemed to be shouting up at the king and queen, the noise so loud that it was easy to imagine it being heard from miles away. Merlin winced at it, and had to fight not to clamp his hands over his ears.

'AFTER ALL THEY HAVE DONE TO US!'

'How could the king do this? this has to be a joke'

'Sorcerers cannot be trusted!'

'The king cannot be doing this of his own free WILL!'

'SILENCE!', shouted Arthur, his fingers gripping the arms of his throne, knuckles turning white.

The yelling turned to muttering, and after a steely glare from Gwen, the whole room fell back into silence. The tension was so thick it you could almost feel it on your skin.

'Sorcerers are not evil. A great friend once told me; There is no evil in magic, only in men's hearts'

Merlin tried to hide a grin. He was happy to have a friend like Arthur.

'Yes, that man wasn't the brightest, but his word were true'

That git.

Arthur stood up, and his piercing blue eyes met with those of the council one at a time.

'And that is true. Sorcerers aren't dangerous or cruel, they just have a skill. They are no different from people with a gift for, say, swordsmanship, or using a bow and arrow. If the person using a sword had a cruel heart, then he would be dangerous, but if the man was kind and just, like my knights, then they would be a valuable ally, or even friend. The same is true with those with magic. In fact, my life has been saved by magic numerous times'

('Or so I'm told', he muttered, shooting a glance at Merlin who looked ahead, pretending not to have heard')

This speech has caused a buzz thought the court. People looked to each other, confusion written upon their faces. After all of their lives being told that they were to hate people with magic, they were unsure, but Merlin could see a change in their faces. The hate was gone, and was replaced with indecision. They were moving in the right direction.

Arthur gave a small smile and began pacing back and forth in front of the crowd.

'Our old ways were wrong, and many innocent people payed for that mistake. The innocents in the recent war, and hundreds of sorcerers before them by my fathers hand. Those with magic are still people. Gifted people, that could help us. I personally think it would be an honour to welcome them into the kingdom'

And with that he made his way back to his throne beside Gwen, and beaned forward in his chair, observing closely. The people were still talking within themselves, brows furrowed. Gaius looked around him, from his place in the seats. The faces portrayed worry, desperation and hope. He knew that without a push, they would not make a decision. With a sigh he looked back up at the king and queen. They tried to hide their worry, but he could read it through their calm masks. he grumbled a bit more, cursing the 'stubborn idiots' in the stands and stood up, old joints creaking.

'I will also be happy to welcome sorcerers into the kingdom!', he called out clearly.

The room went silent. Gaius was starting to think that it had been a mistake for him to say anything when a young maid stood up at the back of the room.

'I too would welcome magic into the kingdom', she called out, her voice wavering slightly and her face slowly staining red as the gazes of the court moved to her.

'I too!', announced one of the knights, standing up as well.

'As would I!'

Suddenly, the room was filled with voices calling out. People of all ages stood and declared their view, and Merlin couldn't help but grin. Amazing. He could only have dreamed of this a year ago.

Arthur stood up and calmed the crowd with a smile on his face.

'I think we have reached a decision. I hereby make law, that sorcerers are welcome in Camelot!'

Cheering filled the hall. All was well.

* Hello everyone! The support for the last chapter was great, an dynamos for waiting so long for the next chapter! Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but you guys inspired me to continue the magic of Merlin. I have a whole new world for you all to see. Merlin isn't over yet my friends. Oh, and one more thing. If I was going to introduce a new character, a POSSIBLE love interest for Merlin... What would she look like? I feel like if I create her myself then I might base her on myself by mistake, and I want you all to be happy. Send me a description and PM me! In fact, if you have any ideas for the story, let me know. Or just have a chat, I don't mind :L I'll try make a more action packed chapter next time. See ya! ~ Rowan *

Let's take this journey together


End file.
